Die Enthüllung
by Sunny-Y
Summary: Ein kleiner Zwischenfall enthüllt eine dramatische Wahrheit. Achtung: Spoiler Staffel 3, plus Gerüchte über den weiteren Verlauf der Serie!


**Spoiler:** Staffel 3, bis 3.05, plus Andeutungen der Produzenten über den weiteren Verlauf der Serie

**Rating: **T

**Anmerkung:** Das Geschehen ist gegen Ende der 3. Staffel angesiedelt, Olivia ist wieder „unsere" Olivia. Es gab einige Andeutungen von Seiten der Serien-Macher, was Peters Zukunft angeht. Die habe ich mal verarbeitet…

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein kleiner Zwischenfall enthüllt eine dramatische Wahrheit.

**Disclaimer:** no inFRINGEment intended

* * *

„Er läuft zum Hinterausgang, Peter!" meldete Olivia Dunham über Funk.

„Ich sehe ihn, bin dran."

Peter Bishop konnte in der Dunkelheit nur einen Schatten erkennen, aber es musste der Gestaltwandler sein, den sie in der stillgelegten Fabrik aufgespürt hatten. Er flüchtete über den Hof, vorbei an Containern und dort abgestellten Maschinenteilen. Offensichtlich wollte er durch das Wäldchen verschwinden, das sich am Ende des Firmengeländes befand. Der Kerl war verflucht schnell.

Peter zog seine Waffe und sprintete los. Mit großen Schritten hastete er an den Containern vorbei, als in seinem Kopf plötzlich etwas zu explodieren schien. Weißes Licht blendete ihn, dann spürte er, wie er aus vollem Lauf zu Boden ging. Sein rechtes Knie prallte auf den Boden und rutschte über den Asphalt. Er versuchte, sich mit den Unterarmen ein wenig abzufangen – trotzdem überschlug er sich, und blieb schließlich atemlos auf dem Rücken liegen.

„_Die Physik ist eine Hure"_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Olivia bog um die Ecke, lief auf ihn zu.

„Peter? Bist du verletzt?"

„Alles ok, schnapp dir den Kerl!"

Augenblicklich nahm sie die Verfolgung wieder auf. Peter rappelte sich auf, musste aber feststellen, dass ihm seine Beine nicht vollständig gehorchten. Er stolperte zu einem der Container und setzte sich auf den Boden, den Rücken an das kalte Metall gelehnt. Sein Knie schmerzte, aber schlimmer war die plötzliche Kraftlosigkeit im ganzen Körper. Er würde sich ein paar Minuten ausruhen, bis Olivia wieder auftauchte. Nur ein paar Minuten…

…

„Peter? Peter, schau mich an!"

Olivias Stimme. Ihre Hand an seiner Wange.

„Was?"

Orientierungslos blinzelte er in den Schein der Taschenlampe. Olivia hocke vor ihm, Sorge im Blick.

„Ich habe einen Krankenwagen gerufen, er müsste bald hier sein."

„Mir fehlt nichts," murmelte er benommen.

„Du warst ein paar Minuten nicht ansprechbar - ob dir etwas fehlt, sollte besser ein Arzt entscheiden."

Sie ließ den Strahl der Lampe zu seinem lädierten Knie wandern. Der rauhe Asphalt hatte ein handtellergroßes Stück seiner Jeans praktisch weggeschmirgelt. Aus der Schürfwunde darunter sickerte Blut. „Das muss auf jeden Fall versorgt werden. Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

„Ich bin gestolpert, nichts weiter."

„Bist du mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen?"

Olivia strich ihm behutsam über die Haare, suchte nach weiteren Verletzungen.

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich bin ok. Hast du den Kerl erwischt?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Er hatte ein Auto hinter dem Zaun geparkt und ist in Richtung Hauptstraße verschwunden."

„Verdammt!"

…

Olivia hatte sich gerade im Wartebereich des Boston Memorial niedergelassen, als auch schon Walter hereinstürmte, Astrid Farnsworth im Schlepptau.

„Olivia! Wie geht es ihm?"

"Er wird gerade von Kopf bis Fuß durchgecheckt, aber es ist nichts Ernstes. Keine Sorge. Ein kleiner Betriebsunfall bei einer Verfolgung."

„Ich muss genau wissen, was passiert ist," beharrte Walter. „Es könnte wichtig sein. Sehr wichtig!"

„Walter, sie müssen sich nicht aufregen. Peter ist gestürzt, er hat ein aufgeschürftes Knie, sonst nichts. Er ist ok."

„Er ist einfach so gestürzt?"

„Es war dunkel, überall lag Gerümpel herum. Das kann passieren."

„Aber Sie hielten es für nötig, dass er in einem Krankenhaus untersucht wird," stellte Walter fest.

„Er war ein paar Minuten lang nicht ansprechbar," gab Olivia zu. Sie hatte gehofft, über dieses Detail hinweggehen zu können, aber die Rechnung ohne Walters Scharfsinn gemacht.

Der Wissenschaftler seufzte sorgenvoll und sank in einen der Stühle. „Ich brauche Blutproben von Peter, MRT-Bilder – am besten alle Untersuchungsergebnisse. Ich fürchte…" Seine Miene verdüsterte sich und er schien in seine eigene Welt abzutauchen.

Astrid beugte sich zu ihm herunter, nahm seine Hände und fragte: „Walter, gibt es etwas, dass Sie uns vielleicht besser erzählen sollten?"

Für kurze Zeit schien Walter Bishop mit sich zu kämpfen, doch dann holte er entschlossen Luft.

„Belly hat mich immer gewarnt, dass das eines Tages passieren würde. Jeder Mensch ist ab der Minute seiner Zeugung einer Art Biorhythmus unterworfen – nicht so, wie das in den einschlägigen Klatschmagazinen dargestellt wird, es ist wesentlich komplizierter. Jeder Organismus ist auf die physikalischen Verhältnisse seiner Umgebung eingestimmt. Erinnern Sie sich noch an diese Schwingungen, mit denen wir es vor ein paar Monaten zu tun hatten? Die sich in den Universen leicht unterscheiden?"

Olivia nickte.

„Peter wurde in einem anderen Universum geboren. Die Schwingungen dort sind anders. Nicht viel anders, aber doch… es gibt Abweichungen. Wenn Belly Recht hatte – und er hatte bisher in solchen Dingen immer Recht… " Er stockte.

„Was? Womit könnte Bell Recht gehabt haben?" drängte Olivia.

Walter schluckte schwer. „ Wenn Belly richtig lag, dann… kann Peter nicht auf Dauer in unserem Universum überleben. Er muss zurückkehren… oder er stirbt."


End file.
